iThink I'm in love with Sam
by shippudenhottie94
Summary: Freddie hates Sam. Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

"Dorkwad, give me back my beef jerky," Sam yelled angrily while running after Freddie. Freddie had stolen Sam's beef Jerky not out of an act of stupidity but to get retaliation on Sam. She had yet again taken it upon herself to make his life a living hell, as if she didn't do that without trying.

"Carly help," Freddie screeched as he continued to run away from Sam. He should of known that if food was involved he was screwed but she messed with him way too much and some day she would have to pay. Sam had caused Duke to slather Freddie in his sweat by stealing his beef jerky, which ironically Freddie had in his hands right now. And to think he had actually tried to be nice to her. He gave Missy _**his **_semester at sea just because Sam asked him for help(although Sam doesn't know that Freddie did this).

"Benson, just give me back the beef jerky." Sam continued to run after Freddie.

"Freddie give back Sam's beef jerky, Sam stop running after freddie," and there was Carly's motherly instinct yet again kicking in. Freedie owed his life to Carly because honestly if Carly wasn't around Sam would of probably killed him by now, maybe that's why he loved her loved her so much.

"Just give me the beef Jerky."

"No," Freddie answered a little fearful of what Sam would do next. Afterall the last time he tried to get revenge it ended with everyone knowing that he had never kissed a girl. But Sam managed to fix everything so he let it go but what would she do this time.

Come to think of it Sam had been _slightly_ nicer to him since they kissed but only slightly. She doesn't attack him as much, she doesn't insult him as much and then there are those select times when they actually get along. But there they were once again fighting because nothing good every lasted very long when it came to those two.

* * *

"In 5, 4, 3 2." Freddie said signaling Carly and Sam to start the web show.

"I'm Carly," Carly said cheerfully.

"Then I must be Sam."

"And this is iCarly." yelled Sam and Carly.

"Now on iCarly we're gonna shave Fredward's head."

"Sam," the boy exclaimed. This was Sam and Freddie's routine. Sam would insult Freddie and Freddie would yell at her. It worked so well and at the same time didn't work at all

"Calm down you two." Calry said. " What we're actually gonna do is read some of your questions. Freddie?"

"Austine asks, did you guys ever fly an airplane?"

"Well, Austine I'm glad you asked,"said Sam"

"We actually did fly an airplane last saturday."

"Unfortunately it landed on an unknown island. Were still looking for a place to bury the survivors.

"Silly girl you don't bury survivors."

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Sam said whimsically.

* * *

Carly, Sam and Freddie were sitting upstairs as usual trying to think up new ideas for iCarly. They had been sitting there for 30 minutes and the only thing they had decided was that Sam really liked chili.

"So, what are we gonna do on the next iCarly?" Freddie asked. Carly sat on the bean bag chair drinking her water and Sam just continued to disgustingly lick the reddish orange sloppy chili that coated the metal spoon.

In the midst of their train of thoughts Spencer ran in, excited as ever probably about an invention he just made.

"I just invented the coolest thing ever. You guys want to see it?" Spencer declared excitedly.

"Sure," the three teens said in unison. They had nothing better to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters but it would awesome if I did.**

* * *

"Maybe you should try to be nice to Freddie," Carly told Sam for at least the hundredth time. By now the usually strangely optimistic girl had lost all hope of Sam and Freddie getting along. She knew they both cared about each other but they were just to stubborn to admit it.

"Why?"

"Don't you think you've tortured him enough?"

"It's not possible to torture Freddie enough." Sam knew that wasn't true. There was a limit and she promised that she wouldn't cross it again; the last time she did, she almost ruined Freddie's life. There were just somethings that she wouldn't even wish on Freddie. "I'm hungry, you go anything to eat?"

"I think there's some left over turkey from dinner."

"Cool." Sam raced off to raid Carly's fridge leaving Carly sitting upstairs all alone.

Downstairs Sam was rading through Carly's fridge searching for something to eat with her turkey. Sam basically lived in Carly's house. Carly, and Spencer were like her family seeing as her mom was never home and even when she was home she didn't feed Sam and was always with her latest boyfriend. And then there was her sister who was off at boarding school being the perfect daughter. Sam would never admit it but she was a little jealous of Carly.

Suddenly Sam heard Carly's front door slam. It was Freddie or as she thought of him her personal punching bag.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Fredweird." The names she called him were never really endearing but he really didn't mind them as much as he let on. Actually he never minded anything Sam did. She was afterall one of his few escapes from his over-protective, over-bearing mother. If Sam wasn't around he would be a loser who was on his way to becoming a 30 year old computer geek still living with his mother. In hindsight Freddie owed Sam.

Not to say that Sam didn't own Freddie. Sam owed Freddie a lot, possibly more than he owed her. That's why the two were so perfect for each but in such a non conventional way. However as far as Sam was concerned her and Freddie would never happen.

After seeing Carly and Freddie at the Groovy smoothie the night of the girl choice dance Sam had given up on ever chance of her and Freddie going out. Although Sam never really had hope for them to begin with.

"Where's Carly?"

"Upstairs."

* * *

Freddie, Sam and Carly walked into Carly's apartment to find a giant, white, porcelain bathtub in her living room.

"Why is there a giant bathtub in my living room?"

"Did you guys see my giant bathtub."

"Why'd you build a giant tub?" Freddie asked.

"Because it awesome." Freddie laughed slight bemused. Spencer was like an older brother to him seeing as he had no biological siblings. Like Sam Freddie spent most of his time at Carly's house because Carly and Spencer were like his family away from home even though they only lived across the hall.

The tub began to catch on fire which wasn't such a surprise considering spencer made it. It was sad that Spencer could even cause something that had no electrical wiring to light on fire. He was like an accidently pyromaniac.

"It's on fire."

"Get the fire exstinguisher."

Freddie grabbed the fire exstinguisher and started putting out the fire as he had done more than a thoudsand times before. Maybe a thousand was an exagerration but Freddie could definitely recall doing this exact same thing before.

"Whew," Spencer sighed in relief.

"Your shirts on fire." Carly told Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did Griffin really try to kiss you?" asked Sam for the umpteenth time that day. Actually Sam had asked that same question so many times that Carly had lost count.

"Yeah, he tried to kiss my right on the lips," Carly exclaimed.

"Right on the lips?"

"Yep, right on the lips."

"Was Peter the penguin watching?" Sam joked. Carly tried not to laugh but she couldn't withhold her laughter. Griffin's Pee Wee babies were just too funny in a sad, pitiful kind of way.

"No but Wally the walrus was. He was just staring me down with his little, beady, walrus eyes."

"You have really bad luck with guys?" Sure was that true. "Anyone willing to go out with Freddie can not be sane."

"He's not that bad," she tried to defend Freddie against Sam's wrath, it really didn't matter if he was around or not anymore because it was like Freddie could telepathically sense Sam insults, "He's kinda cute in an awkward, tech geek, creeper kind of way," she wasn't necessarily lying. There was some truth to the statement. She was actually starting to find his shameless, relentless declarations of love, adorable.

Sam was realizing that and she knew she had to put a stop to it. She always got angry, annoyed-jealous when girls liked Freddie but she didn't know why. It shouldn't matter to her who liked Freddie or who Freddie liked because after all she didn't like him, not in that way or in any way to be exact. Wait, did she like him? No, there was no way. She couldn't like that turd burger. She repeated to herself: _I don't like Freddie, I can't like Freddie. It's not possible._

"I just think Freddie and I are better off as friends."

"You say that now but if I didn't convince Freddie to break up with you, you'd still be going out with him, " she said without thinking, which was something she did a lot, "It makes my want to puke just thinking about it."

"What are you talking about?" The brunette was confused.

"I told Freddie the truth. I told him that you only liked him because he saved your life." Carly had no response because honestly she should have seen this coming.

* * *

"Hey, Carly," Freddie said as he walk through the front door, this was something he had done more than a million time just this time Carly didn't respond immediately with a kooky saying. She just stared at her nails hoping to find the answers to her many questions.

"Hi," she said nonchalantly.

"What's with the nonchalant Hello," he said trying to get Carly to smile. He liked when Carly smiled.

"Nothing," Freddie just looked at her expecting her to say something hilariously funny next but she didn't.

"What's wrong?"

She sat there as if she wasn't planning on saying anything then she said something, "Is Sam the reason you broke up with me?" What did that mean? Did Carly know about his conversation with Sam in the hallway or was asking a deeper question? the first question he could answer easily because the answer was yes but the second was a different story. Yeah, anyone else would of read the two questions as one and the same but not Freddie. One question asked about the conversation he had with Sam that day and the other forced him to realize that he might have had feeling for Sam, and that scared him. For that reason he was sincerely hoping, no praying, that Carly wanted to know the former.

"What?" He acted innocent but he was never really that great at acting.

"Did Sam convince you to break up with me."

"Yes," he fessed up and told the truth because there was no use in lying.

"I should of known with all your talk about foreign Bacon," The words sounded like a joke but her voice and face were to serious.

"I'm sorry," and with that the truth came out but it was destined to anyway because the truth always comes out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you have to tell Carly," Freddie asked Sam as he angrily slammed her locked closed. Sam was a little frightened. Freddie didn't get angry, at least not like this and not at her, "Did you have to tell about what we talked about?"

"What the heck are you talking about, Fredward. Have you finally completely lost your mind?" She actually didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"The day Carly and I broke up, you and I were talking. You compared me and Carly to when you dated noseby Moseby and then you told me that Carly only liked me because I saved her life."

"Why are you mad? That was the truth."

"Yeah but why did you have to tell Carly?"

"It just slipped out but it's not like it matters, you and Carly will never happen again. Honestly you should have never happened in the first place," she said harshly. She immediately felt guilty about saying that but she couldn't take it back. When it came to Freddie she was used to making mistakes that were hard to fix.

"This isn't the first time," he said ambigiously.

"Huh?"

"You did the same thing before. You told Carly that we kissed even though that was suppose to stay between us."

"I was under the influence of funny gas." Freddie wanted to laugh but he wouldn't. He couldn't let Sam win not this time because time she didn't just hurt him, she hurt Carly too. He wouldn't let Sam get away with hurting the girl he loved.

"I don't care. You do stuff like this all the time. Why are you out to sabotage me?"

"Because you are fun to mess with," she said honestly. She liked to mess with Freddie because she knew that it didn't affect him most of the time. She didn't like to see him in pain but he was just so fun to torture and anyway she rarely ever took it too far.

"But you screwed over Carly too. When I left her apartment yesterday she was crying."

"She deserved to know. You deserved to know."

"It has nothing to do with what she deserved. You're just jealous."

"Of you and Carly?"

"Yeah, you're jealous that we were happy and you weren't."

"I was trying to help you but obviously I shouldn't do that every again. You were going to get hurt and so was Carly."

"News flash we both got hurt anyway." They all were doomed to get hurt in the long run. Sam just sped up the process and for that she shouldn't have to feel sorry.

* * *

Carly sat on the couch watching Girl Cow, well actually she wasn't watching TV so much as thinking about what happen the previous night.

She ran over the words in her head several times trying to make sense of what happened. But it really didn't matter how many times she went over it in her head because it still refused to make sense. Then again Sam and Freddie never made sense.

"Hey, little sis. What'cha doing?"

"Just watching season 4 uncensored of girl cow."

"You alright?" No she wasn't alright. She was far from alright.

"Freddie broke up with me because of Sam," she blurted out because she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Wait, what?" He asked curiously, "Details, now."

"Sam told me she convinced Freddie to break up with me."

"Really?" Spencer exclaimed excitedly. He kind of expected something like this to happen. Sam was the jealous type and Carly was the only thing that stood between her and Freddie getting together; and it was sure that eventually they would get together.

"She told Freddie a story about that guy she used to go out with, Eric Moseby."

"Noseby Moseby."

"Yeah, him. Then she was said that the only reason I liked him was because he saved my life."

"Was she right?" Spencer drank his water nonchalant being careful not to turn his attention away from the conversation. Honestly this was more interesting then any season of Girly Cow.

"I guess but why'd she have to go and tell Freddie that." She should have been thankful to Sam because without her the relationship would have gone on too long and everyone would have been hurt in the process. This way they cut their loses.

Spencer and Carly heard a loud slam of the door. A presence of an overbearing entered the apartment and that could only mean one thing, Ms. Benson was there to reek havoc upon their lives.

"You hurt my little boy," the livid woman screeched.

" this isn't really the time," Spencer tried to mediate.

"Your Devil sister toyed with Freddie's heart then ripped it in two," she said disregarding Spencer's attempt at keeping the piece.

"He hurt me too," Carly was crying. For once Merissa Benson aka the queen of the over-protective parents, didn't have anything to say. The whole room went silent.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a filler chapter. Nothing exciting really happens.

* * *

"No Lewbert I will not get back together with you," Ms. Benson yelled.

"Why? We were so good together," Lewbert whined.

"Because my son fell down the stairs and almost died and you didn't care," She exclaimed angrier than ever.

"My wart is more important than your son and right now I need someone to rub cream on it," Lewbert said in his usually creepy way.

"You are disgusting," Ms. Benson said as she slapped Lewbert right across his left cheek., "And you wonder why I won't get back together with you." Marissa walked away in her sassy kind of way.

"Will you please rub cream on my wart?"

"No," she yelled back. She was tired of Lewbert. Yes, at one point she liked the guy, she didn't know why but she did however now he was just seriously annoying and an enormous jerk to top it off. She could do much better than him and right now Freddie was her top priority anyway. She had to protect her little boy. Even if he wasn't so little anymore.

* * *

Carly, Sam and Freddie didn't have the best of week but they had just get over the last week, at least for an hour, because they had to do iCarly. Their fans didn't deserve to be punished because of they were arguing. The fate of iCarly had already been threatened enough in the past to let something like this dare to endanger it again because Carly, Sam and Freddie knew if anything else happen iCarly might fall apart all together.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie counted down.

"Hello, alien, this is earth," said quirky Carly, trying to retain composure and not to rip Sam's eyes out.

"Wait, their not aliens."

"Oh, yeah, what was I thinking? hello people of earth, I am Carly."

"And I am Sam."

"And this iCarly," Sam and Carly said in unison.

"They best show on earth,"

"Really?" Freddie couldn't help but stare at the two . They were just so beautiful. He had always thought that about Carly but he didn't want to think the same about Sam but he couldn't help it. He thought Sam was attractive but she would never know that. If Sam did know she would rip him to shreds or at least that's what he thought. What she would really do was a mystery.

"Yeah and if you don't know that then you don't live in this galaxy."

"You don't say."

"I do say," said Carly.

* * *

"You want a soda," Carly asked Freddie. She was trying to avoid actually conversation because she really had nothing to say to him. She wasn't angry at Freddie or Sam for that matter, she just didn't trust either of them They were known to hide things from her like when they kissed.

But now so many things that she never thought about before were running thought her head. She wondered if they were secretly going out. If they had been going out for months and hiding it. But she knew she was just being paranoid. Freddie and Sam would never go out, they were barely friend. Or maybe that was all an act? No, they couldn't be dating. Sam was going out with Pete, even though they were never really together. It didn't really matter either way because it wasn't her business, regardless of how much she wanted to make it her business. It was all between only Sam and Freddie.

"Yeah, what kind do you have?"

"Coconut-lime, grape-strawberry, sprite, ketchup,"

"Did you just say ketchup."

"Yep, we have ketchup-flavored soda."

"Toss me a sprite," Freddie said, "Listen Carly, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Huh?" the brunette boy was confused.

"I'm not mad. I'm not mad at you or Sam. It's not like she was wrong. And plus I should of expected that from Sam, she hated us together." Carly half-lied. Yeah she wasn't made but she also wasn't as okay with it as she was letting on.

"Of course. She hates me with anyone. She'd rather I die alone and miserable." That wasn't true, Sam didn't want Freddie to be alone, she just didn't want Freddie to be with anyone but her.


	6. Chapter 6

Just smile and it will be alright. That's what Carly kept on telling herself. She really had no reason to think things wouldn't be alright. She had forgiven Freddie and Sam and honestly she was over the whole thing all together. Well, that wasn't entirely true but for the most part she really didn't care anymore. Her two best friends could hook up for all she cared. They could get together and forget about her, it didn't matter. She didn't care if she became slowly less important to point where they forgot she existed. So what if Freddie and Sam stopped doing iCarly all together. She wouldn't let it get to her, she couldn't let it get to her.

She was well aware she was being paranoid. All Freddie and Sam had done so far was kiss and that was like a year ago. That was all she knew about at least. But her concerns were less over what they had done and more over the fact that Sam was obviously into Freddie and Freddie was probably into Sam. Why wouldn't they be into each other? Freddie and Sam were both attractive people. Just one thing didn't add up. How could Freddie like her _and _Sam? They were two completely different people.

Carly was driving herself insane, as if she wasn't already, thinking about all the possible outcomes. Each one seeming to end the same way, Sam and Freddie in a relationship and her the lonely but attractive third-wheel. It was her fate.

* * *

"Do you have anything to eat?" asked Sam.

"We have some leftover-" before Carly was even finished talking Sam was already foraging through her fridge, "I guess you already found it."

"Sam, can you pass me soda?" asked Freddie.

"Here," she threw the aluminum can, quite possibly aiming more towards his head and less towards his arms, "We need one last thing to do on iCarly."

"I still vote for wrestling in a tub of meatballs," said Sam.

"Sam, we know that your dream," Carly said, "did you set up the bungee cord?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll do that."

"Who will get to do that?" Freddie asked, curiously.

Honestly if Carly had her way it would be both Sam Freddie but that would be to mean for the usually nice girl. Although she really didn't really feel all that nice lately.

"We'll find someone."

"What about Gibby?"

"We are not going to strap gibby to a cord and bounce him up and down. We only reserve that for cheating boyfriends who flirt with your best friend."

"Oh, yeah, Jonah. What ever happened to him?" asked Sam

Carly was starting to feel a little bitter towards Sam. It wasn't fair that she had always been such an amazing friend to Sam but Sam couldn't even be a decent friend to her. Sam kept secrets from her and always needed Carly to fix and cover up her mistakes but never once thanked her. She basically took Carly for granted and for some reason Carly put up with it. It was a wonder that Carly and Freddie put up with Sam for so long. Well, actually Freddie only put up with her because he was a afraid of her and a little bit because he was attracted to her but Carly had no idea why she put up with Sam. She just knew that couldn't keep letting Sam get away with so much crap for much longer, eventually it had to stop/


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating for so long, I had extreme writers block. Truth be told, I still kinda do. Sorry in advance, for OCC Freddie, Sam and Carly. Also, I'm warning you all that this chapter is really bad. Anyway, enjoy.

It was June of 2012 and Sam, Carly and Freddie were about to graduate. Many thought this day would never come, especially not for Sam, but here it was. It was suppose to be one of the happiest days of their lives but Sam, Carly and Freddie weren't particularly looking forward to graduation because they knew it might be the end of their friendship and definitely the end of iCarly. Carly was headed to some fancy university all the way across the world, Freddie was going to do some world renowned tech program and Sam, well no one really knew was Sam was going to do except it was going to be great. Yep, they were all headed in different directions and although they promised to keep iCarly together, no matter where in the world they were or what they were doing, all three of the now-adults knew that wouldn't happen. iCarly was going to end and they just had to accept.

"Who would have thought that you were more likely to graduate than end up in jail?" Freddie said jokingly to Sam, "Hell there's still time for you to do both."

"Baby, You know I can still dump you, right?" Sam smiled at him, "Fredward don't get too cocky. You're still a nerd and I'm still out of your league."

"Just admit you love me," Freddie said smugly.

Of course Sam loved him and Freddie knew that. Why else would she have been going out with him for over a year. Nevertheless, Sam had yet to tell Freddie that she loved him but she had her reasons.

Sam was afraid to spill her guts. She was afraid of being vulnerable and quite frankly, she wasn't sure what love was. She did however know that she cared about Freddie and for now she wanted that to be enough. And as far as Freddie was concerned it was.

There was only one problem. Soon Sam and Freddie would be parting ways. So if Sam was going to admit her love for Freddie it was now or never.

"Hey, crazy people," Carly said as she snuck up on Sam and Freddie, "Are you two discussing how much you Love each other?"

"Eww, yuck," Sam responded.

"Yeah, what she said," Freddie followed suit.

"So what do the graduates want to do to celebrate?" Spencer asked. As usual he remained completely oblivious to Sam and Freddie flirting or Carly's insistence for him to leave.

"Don't know," responded Carly.

"How about we go to Gulini's pie shop."

"I can't, I have to go get celebratory mother-son hypoallergenic, antibacterial massages with my mother then we are going out to eat," said Freddie.

"What about you Sam?"

"I'm always up for pie plus it beats hanging with My mom, her new boyfriend and my dad." Carly, Freddie, and Spencer weren't going to admit it but none of them knew anything about Sam's father except that he left her mother. Sam purposely tried to keep it that way.

"Well I'm Sam," Carly said.

"No, you're not, I'm Sam."

"Oh, yeah. What was I thinking? I'm Carly,"

"And I'm Sam and if you are currently viewing this webshow the you are awesome," Sam exclaimed.

"And if you're not?" asked Carly.

"Then your big fat jerkface."

"Sadly this is the last episode of iCarly. Your lives will no longer have it's weekly dose of awesomeness," the two girls said in unison.

Upon saying that it finally began to set in that iCarly was ending. It sucked that an era was ending. It sucked that they had to move on and leave iCarly behind. The webshow had been their lives for the past five years and without it felt like something was missing.

Several days went by. A month past. Soon the summer was over. Carly was leaving for school that day.

"I'll miss you guys," Carly said as she hugged Sam and Freddie.

"We'll miss you too," said Freddie.

"Promise you'll call everyday and come to visit," Carly said to Sam.

"Only if promise to come back to Seattle and bail me out of Jail when the time comes," Sam joked.

"Sam, can you at least try to stay out of trouble."

"We'll see," she said slyly.

"I'll keep her out of trouble," assured Freddie.

"You better because I want to come back here to find out that you two are married and have two children named Javier and Bulldog."

"Bulldog?" Freddie question.

"Just keep her safe."

"I will. Don't worry."

"I love you guys." The three teens hugged once again.

"Kiddo, you ready?" asked Spencer

"Yeah," she said quietly as she looked at her two best friends. She silently wished them happiness and then she turned towards the door.

"Well, then let's get a move on it. You're going to miss your plane." And with that Carly was gone: possibly forever.

"So, it's just you and me," Freddie said awkwardly as he shuffled back and forth on he feet.

"Yep," Sam said. Neither of them was sure what to do next. Carly had possibly just left their lives forever. They both owed a lot to Carly because without her they wouldn't have been friends to begin with and they definitely wouldn't be dating.

"Can I try something?" Sam asked. Freddie precisely remembered Sam asking him that question several times before and the outcome was always different but equally as tramatic and interesting for him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"You'll see."

"Okay," he said cautiously. Sam suddenly passionately kissed Freddie. That however wasn't her surprise.

"I love you," she said without a doubt in her mind that it was true.

"I knew it," exclaimed Carly from directly outside. She had witnessed all of it from the window.

"Carly, don't you have a plane to catch," retorted Freddie. He looked at Sam. She was smiling. He liked it when she smiled.

"I thought the only things you loved were fat cakes, meat, beating people up and not having to do anything."

"Well now I can add you to that list."

"Sam Puckett, I love you too."

"Will you kids get out of my lobby," yelled Lewbert.

"Freddie, it time from your weekly tick bath," Ms. Benson yelled from on top of the stares. Freddie headed towards the stars but before he turned back to look at Sam. Freddie now, didn't just think he was in love with Sam, he knew.


End file.
